The Future Era
by Scarby-Gyrl
Summary: It's 2019, Voldemort's dead, and it's Lily's and Hugo's first year at Hogwarts. Rumor has it that The Death Eaters are planning to review their Lord back to life. Can the next generation handle this kind of battle on their own?
1. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

**Chapter 1: **Platform Nine and Three-Quarters (BTW I own nothing)****

_My very first Harry Potter fanfic... Please review on how I could improve (if improvement is needed), tell me your thoughts about it (without any hate comments or bashing the story please) or any suggestions. If you're confused about something, please let me know and I'll get back to you on that ASAP =D Thanks **~Ally S.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Lily's POV<strong>

Finally, my first year at Hogwarts. I've always wanted to go to Hogwarts, ever since I watched James, Albus and everyone else go onto the express. I was often very sad because I could not travel along side James, Albus nor anyone else to go to Hogwarts. But today was my day, my very first day. I was tired of attending a boring muggle primary school. To Hogwarts I go! Hopefully I'll become a Gryffindor like father and mother were. I had counted down the days every since James went to go on his first year.

It was 10:53am and we were almost at the Platform. Father was holding my hand while my other hand was occupied with my cart buggy with Eloise in the buggy as well. She was a blue purebred British Longhair kitten. James, mother and Albus were a little bit behind me and father. I was smiling the whole time, though the thought of being late was a bit scary since it was highly looked down upon that you do not miss your classes. Albus was holding Bubba, the brown toad, in his jacket pocket; while Smoky, James' dark gray owl, was in James' cart buggy.

"Hurry up everybody, it's 7 minutes until 11." Father yelled as we continued running. We finally got to the barrier between Platform 9 and 10. It was 10:55am and everyone was beginning to board the Hogwarts Express. The smile hasn't left my face since we got to the train station.

"Well this is it. Lily I hope Hogwarts will be fun." Mother said as she began hugging all of us.

"Mom can we just go?" James asked as Mother wouldn't let go of him. He escaped the bear hug and board the express.

"Bye mother, bye father." I said with a smile on my face. I gave father a huge hug and board the train with my luggage as well.

* * *

><p>I walked onto the Hogwarts Express with excitement on my face. The express was exactly how I pictured it. I wanted to take my own compartment to myself, but because of James being over protective I was forced into a compartment with him, Lorcan, Lysander and another guy I didn't know.<p>

"Can I go sit with Rose? Or anyone else?" I asked James.

"Fine, if you must. Be careful." James replied in a sigh. I walked out with my luggage and Eloise and found Rose easily. She was sitting alone in another compartment that was about 5 down from James.

Typical Rose was already wearing a school robe with her school uniform as well. She was also wearing her Gryffindor tie with a Gryffindor scarf. Hopefully I'll be able to wear a Gryffindor tie and scarf as well.

"Hey Lily." Rose exclaimed as she hugged me. I waved back. I was extremely excited to speak.

"Hey Rose. Where's Hugo?" I asked. For 1st cousins, we were pretty close. Like siblings some would say.

"From what it looks like, he had already made friends when we first boarded the express today." Rose inferred with a giggle. Our cousin Dominique then entered our compartment. She was a year 4 student like James. Unlike most of the Weasleys, her hair was straight and natural strawberry blonde. Her eyes were blue unlike Louis or Victorie, which were hazel. She was a little self-conceded and a little bit of a diva as well. You could obviously tell she has some Veela blood in her.

"Hello Rose and Lily. How's the garden today?" Dominique joked. Whenever Rose and I would be together, we were called "the garden". It didn't bother me or Rose.

"The garden is blooming right now. Though the thought of not being a Gryffindor scares me." I replied.

"Don't worry about it. If Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny love you, then it doesn't matter what house you were going to be accepted in." Rose comforted while patting my shoulder. Then Eleanor walked into our compartment as well. She was Lorcan's and Lysander's younger sister. She had her mother's natural platinum blonde hair, with light skin and silvery blue eyes; looking very similar to both Lorcan and Lysander. My family and their family are pretty close. Me and Eleanor attended the same muggle primary school too.

"Eleanor!" I said in excitement. Rose and Dominique waved at her as she sat beside me.

"Hey everybody. What goes on?" Eleanor asked.

"Not much Ellie. How's the family?" Rose answered.

"Good, and yours?"

"We're well."

"Did anyone here the rumors about Voldemort's followers?" Dominique asked. Of course she had to have heard something. I shook my head, along with Rose and Ellie. "Rumor has it that they're trying to bring Voldemort back to life. Scorpius had said so himself." Dominique continued. Rose sighed in disbelief.

"First of all he's a Slytherin. A sneaky, up to no good, lying Slytherin. I couldn't care less of what he had to say about it. Not to mention he's a Malfoy." Rose said angrily. Someone doesn't like Scorpius, from what I presumed anyway.

"I'm just saying, it's a rumor. Never said it was true." Dominique exclaimed after Rose's little rant. Rose sighed again deeply.

"It's impossible to bring someone back to life, or at least so I thought." Eleanor commented.

"How would you know?" Dominique asked in a snob-ish way.

"My grandmother would be alive if it was possible." Eleanor replied. I knew how she felt. My paternal grandparents are late too.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't kn-" Dominique began.

"It's okay." Eleanor interrupted.

"Where would Scorpius find that kind of information?" I asked everyone. Even though I didn't know him, I got pretty curious. Everyone shrugged their shoulder until a guy had opened up our compartment from over hearing our conversation. He had blonde hair, gray eyes and a pointed face.

"My father told me you nosy little mutts." Scorpius replied with a smirk on his face.

"I'd rather be a mutt than a Malfoy. We can't be nosy if you're going around, making stupid little rumors about Voldemort's followers." Rose argued with a smirk. Me and Ellie giggled for a while.

"Well I'd rather be a Malfoy then a Weasley." Scorpius commented back anxiously.

"Wow that one hurt me. Next time come back with a better comeback you nitwit." Rose stated with a smirk once more. Scorpius walked off in anger afterwards.

"What does would his father know about Voldemort?" Eleanor asked.

"Apparently his father was a death eater; a follower of Voldemort from what Scorpius says to his little posse." Dominique answered with uncertainty. I ticked the clock in the compartment. It was 11:00am on the dot. I screamed in excitement while Dominique, Ellie and Rose looked at me like I was crazy. The express began to leave the Platform. I waved goodbye along with my cousins and Ellie to my parents, and uncles and aunts. The first year has only just begun.


	2. The Marauders Map is Stolen

Chapter 2: The Marauders Map Is Stolen

**James' POV**

The train ride begins to Hogwarts once again. I was sitting with Lorcan and Lysander, Zane, and Ralph. I met Zane and Ralph during my first year here at Hogwarts. Zane's from the States, who has a father that's a movie producer living her in Scotland. Ralph was in the Slytherin house, Zane was in the Ravenclaw house with Lorcan and Lysander. I myself was a Gryffindor like mum and dad. I've known Lorcan and Lysander since we attended the same muggle primary school until we were old enough to attend Hogwarts. Turns out their mother and my parents were pretty close friends back in the day when they attended the school too. Of course everyone knows who my father is, and his parents too. Living in the shadows of a legend isn't a fun as it seems.

I was too distracted about Lily and how her first day was going to go. Despite how I constantly bicker with my siblings, we're a pretty close family that loves each other. The guys were discussing about something that I didn't pay much attention to due to my distraction.

"James are you okay?" Zane asked in his amusing American accident. I began to smirk and nod.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just thinking." I replied.

"You sure don't look okay mate." Lorcan replied. Mate was a word that he used so much, saying that he used it frequently would be an understatement.

"I'm just worried about Lily and her first year here." I confessed. Yes I am very over protective of my sister, who isn't?

"Go check on her then." Ralph replied. I shrugged my shoulders, exiting my compartment and hurrying along to enter the one Lily was in.

"James?" Dominique said as I walked in to sit down.

"Hello to you too my dear cousin." I said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?" Eleanor asked me.

"Checking in on my baby sister. And cousins of course. And you." I said, trying to make it look like I didn't care much. I walked up to hug Lily. She was already dressed in her uniform and school robe.

"I'm fine James." Lily tried to persuade.

"That's good." I replied as I put my hands in my black slacks. Then the map fell out of my left pocket. The Marauders Map.

"What's this?" Rose exclaimed as she picked it up to take a closer look. "Is this what I think this is? No wonder Uncle Harry thinks he misplaced it, you stole it!" She continued.

"I was planning to give it to Lily so she wouldn't get lost. Calm down Rose." I lied, hoping it was believable. I glanced around the compartment, I guess it wasn't.

"Someone's gonna be in big trouble." Dominique said with a smirk.

"So? Big deal. Like you guys haven't done anything sneaky." I said, trying to make it sound like I didn't care about getting in trouble when I was actually scared for my life that dad would catch me.

"But I never get caught." Dominique replies. I roll my eyes and sigh deeply.

"I'll give it back, I promise. I'll have Smoky send in back to dad. Happy?" I promised as Rose, Dominique, Eleanor and even Lily looked at me in disappointment.

"You better, before I have to tell mom herself." Rose replied. Then Scorpius had entered the room randomly after. Before he entered, Rose hid it in her school robe.

"Marauders map you say?" Scorpius asked as he entered the room.

"No, we're just messing around. Why would we have it?" Rose lied.

"True. Weasleys and Potters couldn't of possibly be that talented enough to even find it. Let alone have it." Scorpius bragged. Albus and Rose have always told me that this boy was arrogant, sly and mean. And I never believed it, until now. I was beginning to hate him, even though it's my first time seeing him.

"Like the Malfoys could? On the last day on earth maybe. Why don't you go back to your bloody compartment before I have you cry for your little mummy." I confronted.

"I'd love to see you try Potter." Scorpius replied, not moving at all. From the looks of this, he wants me to hurt him. But I won't. Instead I do something a little more interesting. I grab my wand and hold it in front of Scorpius. He doesn't seem scared so then I continue. I move the wand toward his hair.

"Multicofors." I chanted as I cast the spell. At first he flinches but looks around to notice that nothing happened. Except he now has hot pink hair.

"Punk, enchanting a fake spell. Real mature. See you later at the games Rose." Scorpius said as he walked out with his pink hair. Everyone busted out laughing after he left.

"That's a nice look for him." Rose joked.

"What games was he talking about? The Quidditch games?" Lily asked.

"No, he was talking about this new sport that Hogwarts has created. It's called Hogball." I begin to explain. It's a lot like the muggle sport paintball only it's for wizards. "They take the Quidditch field and turn it into a Hogball arena, like a muggle paintball field. The goal of the game is to catch the other houses flag. It even allow first years to play. They give you special Hogball wands that only shoot out paint so no one gets hurt. The games are at night, around 10pm on Saturday and Sunday." I continued as I watched Lily get extremely excited for it.

"Sounds like a load of fun." Lily said with excitement.

"It is." Rose and I said together. "Well I better be on my way, before Scorpius comes back and tries to kill me. Bye everybody." I continue. "Keep the Map okay!" I mouth to Rose on my way out.. I walk back into my compartment with Zane, Ralph, Lorcan and Lysander.

"I thought you got caught for a second." Lysander stated, as he seemed worried.

"No, everything's cool." I said as I sat down. Hopefully. Hopefully everything was going to be okay. Yet I had this feeling that this year wasn't going to be okay. I don't like it. At all.


End file.
